


Strike

by AmberGlory



Series: Troubled Sons and Daughters [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGlory/pseuds/AmberGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal could not understand why there was a young villian with snowy hair at her doorstep, battered and littered with bruises. Pre Descendants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          Mal, daughter of the villain Maleficent, skimmed through the large book her mother had forced into her care. The pages seemed endless, each one carrying a different set of rules she had to follow.

The preteen sighed; for a place that only harbored villains, there sure we're a lot of strict rules to remember. Her flipping slowed as she came upon her desired page;

_Rule #4725_

Mal groaned, slamming her head against the table. The book words however, were now planted in her mind.

_A villain will never offer assistance or help anyone, good or evil._

A startling knock broke her upset resolve as she sat up, smoothing down her clothing as she opened her mouth to speak. "I'll get it!" She yelled upstairs to the caretaker, Madame Medusa. She huffed at the silent response. "My mother made terrible friends!' She made sure to shout the remark, and grinned with confidence as a resounding crash followed.

" **No dinner!** " Medusa screeched, but still didn't bother to come down. Mal rolled her eyes. "I'll just steal some." She retorted.

Again came the rude silence. Mal decided not to say more as she weaved through the piles of junk laid around her house, and gripped the door handle, so hard her knuckles turned a pale white. Needless to say she wasn't expecting what awaited her.

Her brow crinkled. "What?" She mouthed as she took in the scene. A young boy with dusty hair stood before her, barely able to keep upright as he heaved. Mal's terror was small, but it returned full force as she caught streaks of crimson blood trailing down his face.

"Help." He croaked, before staggering a few steps, then tumbling into Mal's arms. His breathing was shallow as his consciousness was lost, and the villain's daughter shook, failing to hide her fear.

Her mind whirled. What should she do? What could she do? She stared down, whipping back as her violet hair cascaded over the red fluid.

"Um..." Sweat beaded on her forehead. People were beginning to become curious, and they watched her with ambition, awaiting her decision.

Mal suddenly smirked, glaring the outsiders away as she held the boy tighter. "Well..." She started, waving a dismissive hand outward. "I may have read the rule, but I've never practiced it yet."

Her eyes flashed an acid green. "After all, wouldn't helping someone and rebelling against the Villains be _truly_ evil?" She unleashed a dark laugh and walked back into her home, the boy in her arms as the door closed with a sharp click.

* * *

          Mal dabbed the way cloth against the boy's forehead, wincing as it came up with fresh blood. The sight should've made her giddy with joy, but now it only seemed to make her gut twist.

A loud groan broke out from the young villain. Mal took a step back as he rubbed his head, eyes remaining closed.

"W-Where am I?" His voice was light, but held a twinge of a cold undertone, which made Mal question what she had put herself into. She kept quiet as the boy twisted his head, gasping as he caught sight of his caretaker.

He scrambled back, wounds screaming in agony. "Who are you!" He yelled out, only to switch to a hard scream as he pushed himself over the limit.

Mal finally moved, and laced her hands over the boy to stop him from causing more pain. "Stop." She said, glad she had inherited her mother's forcing tone. The boy's screeching lowered to a whimper and his hair swayed over his eyes.

"You're going to give yourself more gashes." She coughed as she came to a realization on what she had spoken. "Not that I care."

The young villain finally had a spark of rememberance. "You," he pointed a finger to Mal, form shaking. "You are the one I saw!"

She turned away, but couldn't resist looking back as the boy's breaths became short. "What's on my...face?"

Mal grasped a new cloth, dipping it under the running faucet. She slammed it on the boy's head, him sputtering in protest. "Stop it!" He shouted, backing away to the end of the couch as Mal sighed.

"Look," She threw the cloth away, then placed her hands on her hips, glaring. "Do you want to be healed to you can go home or die?"

She was stunned when the boy averted his eyes, his posture now slumped. Mal's own eye twitched. "You don't want to leave." She deadpanned. The boy nodded feebly, shrinking.

Her eyes softened, but guilt still laid in her stomach. What would her mother think of these good actions?

"Alright then, let's start with your name and heritage." She gestured for him to answer.

"Carlos." He said the word timidly, as if he hated what the name attached him to. He then pulled on the strands on his white hair. "Carlos De Vil."

Mal paused, breath hitched along her throat. "De Vil?" Carlos nodded in confirmation, but still frowned. "Cruella **De Vil** is your mother?!" She couldn't hide the gleam in her expression. The last of the top evils, and she had met her son.

"Yeah." Carlos growled, eyes flashing dangerously. Mal grinned. For a young kid he sure had a lot of intimidation at his disposal. "Who are yours? I have a right to know if your crazy mind tricks made me tell mine."

Maleficent's daughter smirked. "I'm Mal." She leaned forward, tracing her finger over Carlos' cheek. The boy slapped it away without a thought. "Daughter of Maleficent."

His hard demeanor vanished. Carlos finally seemed to look her over, taking in the similarities between the girl and her mother. "Well," he took a taunting tone. "I imagined someone different."

Mal nearly crushed his chin, pulling the poor boy forward. "Well, I'm better than what you would've ever imagined."

Carlos nodded. "Alright." He sighed as Mal released her hold. The preteen then crossed her arms. "Why exactly wouldn't you want to go home? I mean, this please is horrible, don't get me wrong." She brushed the smoke that had wandered in from outside from her face. "but it's kind of the only place you got."

The boy barked a laugh. He then bit his lip to stop an upcoming scream to express his hurt. He gestured for the cloth as he continued the conversation. "I love it here, just not home."

His words left the two in an eerie quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that most people perceive Carlos as a person who hides his inner pain with a cocky grin.
> 
> ...
> 
> Alright fine, I like to move with that kind of idea. It moves deeper into one's personality, and makes it easier to relate. For a short amount of people who have this problem, I hope you feel better if you do.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated!
> 
> This Fandom Is Interesting~Star


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal could not understand why there was a young villian with snowy hair at her doorstep, battered and littered with bruises. Pre Descendants.

          "I'm telling you!" Mal shouted, exasperated. "I found the son of Cruella De Vil! He came to _me_!"

Jay huffed, raising an eyebrow in sceptism. "Yeah, sure. I'm going to also guess you fell in love and know you're planning to get married, huh?" He snickered at the heated blush that appeared on the young villain's cheeks.

"No." She retorted. Mal turned to her closest friend Evie, who had been unusually quiet the entire conversation. "Come on, Ev! You have to believe me!"

The daughter of the Evil Queen shuffled her feet nervously. "I don't know, Mal." She whispered. "This could be one of your tricks."

Jay pumped his fist in the air, cheering. "And the girl agrees!" He coughed as he wrapped his arms in a tight hold once more. "I don't really think you're gonna win this one, Mal." He spoke seriously.

Mal's expression turned dull, and she muttered a small curse under her breath before forcing a smile. "Fine." She bent inward, smirking. "Then come by later. I can prove I have the boy in my possession."

Evie took a step back, unnerved. "Mal, you're talking like your mother again." She pointed out. Said preteen villain confidently nodded. "Excellent." She took off without another word, vanishing in the rustling crowds.

Both descendants stared at each other, waiting for one to speak. "So..." Evie began, moving her feet forward as Jay followed. "what do you think of all this?"

Her friend kicked a nearby pebble, it sailing onto a work man's head, giving the boy a chance to swipe a slightly fresh peach. "Don't believe it for a second." He remarked. "She's just lying so we'll come over, and then we'll get involved in another plan to impress our parents."

Evie coked her head, confused. "I thought Mal's mother was traveling to the other side of the island for the weekend."

The son of Jafar scrambled for an answer. "Then she's doing it for our parents now!" he shouted triumphantly. Evie's grin turned sour. "She wants to have all the best villains think she's the best, so we'll be left behind!"

Evie slapped the back of the boy's head. "Your mad." She muttered. "I've known Mal basically my whole life, and she would never abandon us."

"First of all," Jay paused mid-step. "thank you for the mad compliment, I can't say appreciate it, against the code and all."

"I wasn't trying to be good." Evie murmured. "That was supposed to be an insult."

Jay winked. "Then practice your skills. And second, of course Mal would ditch us! I mean, she just did!" He gestured to the lack of a third member in their party. Evie glanced away, watching the market's day go by. "Only because she's focused on her imaginary boy."

"Aha!" Jay whipped an amusing finger across to her, and Evie gasped at the startling movement. "You _do_ think she's crazy! Man, you're insane!"

Evie concealed her embarrassment and stared her opponent in the eyes. "Thank you, what a nice thing to say. I personally love being called insane." She giggled victoriously as her partner's mouth went dry, and she skipped away, happy with her success.

* * *

          Carlos squinted at the burning daylight that entered the normally dark room, hissing as Mal came to a stop before him.

She rolled her eyes. "What are you, a vampire? I know for a fact Cruella was human." The boy growled. He rolled over to spot the girl, but was careful enough to keep his wounds untouched. "Well, did you know my father?" He questioned snidely.

"Whatever." Mal muttered, striding away. "Oh, by the way," she trailed off, making Carlos' ear perk, his anxiety retuning. "I'm having a couple acquaintances over today, so I can prove to them I have you here."

Carlos tugged on the edge of his shirt, becoming a sudden quiet. "What's so special about me?" He murmured.

He flinched as Mal came shuffling over. "Because your the son of Cruella. She's the only villain that's refused to come out of hiding. If I find her, I can finally proved to my mother that I'm worthy."

"Are you intimidated by your Mom?" Carlos slapped a hand over his mouth after the blurt.

Mal blinked as she stared at the young villain. "Why would I be?" She snapped back. Carlos shrugged. "All you've talked about it making Maleficent proud. And that she'll be disappointed if you fail." He leaned his chin on his knees. "How do you know she'll be angry before she is?"

Mal's composure went slumped as she sighed. The preteen ran her hand through her hair, violet stands falling past her grip. "I just know."

She reattached her breathing pattern when an unmistakable knock echoed along then walls. Carlos raised an eyebrow. "What was that? Sounded like someone hit the _Used Broom_ shop again."

"Carlos, shut _up_!" Mal seethed, the boy falling silent she she twisted back around. "Mal?" A voice spoke from the other side of the door. "We're here-"

A loud _oof_ could be recognized. "To see your fake find!" A brash voice yelled out. Mal's eyes flashed a sickening green. "It's real!" She shouted back. "and the door's unlocked!"

Evie poked her head in as the door opening slowly, the creaking seemingly never ending. "Hey." She released a small grin to Mal, huddling her friend lightly. "Are you going to show us now?"

Jay flicked dust of his shoulder pads as he took in the sights. "I still don't believe." He said. Mal chuckled, making sure her body concealed the boy behind her from both her comrades. "You will."

She moved away and opened her arms in a sort of revealing patten. "Guys," they looked to her, and she gestured to the laid out couch. "Meet Carlos. Son of Cruella De Vil."

The boy turned their way. "Hi." His cheeks were tainted with pink, but Mal still knew she got both of the other villains, judging by their expressions of pure shock.

But she wasn't expecting the shriek of joy that then came from Evie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright fine, let's just blurt it out;
> 
> I ship Mal/Carlos. But can you really blame me? His storyline was so bland it needed to be shaped into something more. All we get is him dancing with Jane to say "he may or may not get a girlfriend now".
> 
> But don't worry, I'm not shipping them here, or there would have been a Romance tag. No, I'm just focusing on the group's meeting with him.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated!
> 
> Still, Hope You Liked~Star


	3. Chapter 3

          Evie raced over to the young villain, squealing with unkempt joy. "He's so _cute_!" She gushed, gripping the edges of his cheeks as she wiggled them, much to Carlos' terror. "He has the looks to be a prince!"

Carlos muttered a few highly unintelligible words. "Ah!" Evie ignored and continued to praise the boy. "And your _hair_! It's so white and pure! Like fresh snow on a winter's day!"

"He's not Snow White, Evie." Jay deapanned. Evie flicked off the comment as she continued her movement around the younger villain.

Her gaze then tightened as she turned the boy's head. "What's with all your gashes and bruises?" Mal slammed her hands over her ears as the daughter of the Evil Queen screeched once more.

"Did you fight a dragon? Oh, you must by the son of a King!" She leaned closer, staring him in the eyes. "Who's your father? Cruella must have married someone rich and powerful!"

Evie's mind picked up her list of Kings. "Is it King Charming? King Zahbar? Wait, maybe your father had left you! Alright, how about King Ferdinand? King Walla-"

"That's enough!" Mal shouted, catching the attention of her friend as she sighed. "Ev, he can't be the son of a Prince." She watched as the villain's hopes shattered. "But why?" The woman asked, eyes glimmering with tears.

Mal's gaze turned grey. "Because we live on the Isle of the Lost. She what type of people live here?" She inquired, speaking as if she was talking to a toddler.

The other woman turned her gaze downward. "Villains." She whispered, voice cracking. Mal nodded. "That's good. Now Jay don't you have something to say to me?"

Carlos twisted his vision, staring at the older boy who his first acquaintance called Jay. "What did you say to her?" He spoken slearly, but cringed as the son of Jafar glared him down. "None of your business, Powder."

"Hey!" Evie punched the man's back, thought it barely made her point clear. "Don't say that to him!"

Jay held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. And Mal?" The girl hummed in repsponse. "I am so not sorry for what I said."

Mal let out a sputtering squawk as her girl comrade nearly died of laughter. "Evil." He reminded, finger rubbing together to make a sharp _snap_. Evie paused as she noticed a small, glittering object tucked inside his palm.

"Jay, what do you have there?"

The young villain groaned as the others swiftly turned their attention onto him. "I swear, you're the only person who can tell, Ev."

Evie grinned brightly back. "Just trying to get the evilness I'm born to have one day!" She cheered. But her voice died out as Mal grumbled irritably. "Born to have, Ev. That means we should have already had it." She pointed out grimly.

"Oh."

She then spun on her heels to Jay, who cringed, gripping his round object tighter. "Show us." She girl commanded, and Jay barely have a fight before falling his watchful gaze. He slowly unraveled his find, picturing a bright green gem, covered with dirt.

"Took it off the Queen of Hearts when she was admiring some stupid deck of cards." He chuckled as Evie's eyes sparkled when she caught sight of the jewel.

Mal nodded approvingly. "Nice find, Jay." She high fived the other preteen. "Is it yours or your fathers?"

Jay stared at her as if the answer was obvious. "Duh, me!" He scoffed. "Why would I give my father something that could get me food for _days_?"

Mal shrugged, Evie mirroring the action. "Maybe because he's been making you steal for him." She suggested. Jay turned his back on her, disgusted by the statement. "My father's been so crazy lately. I mean, stealing was Aladdin's thing! Why do I have to act like a hero?"

"Woah!" Carlos shouted, joining in. "Can I see that?" He questioned the man he had just met minutes ago, finger pointing towards the jewel.

Jay gripped the jewel with his pinkie and thumb, waving it tauntingly. "If you want it, come get it." He said. Carlos just smiled back, not at all phased. "Ok!"

The guy laughed. "Oh wow, you're actually going to try? Good luck, newbie, because I have the best hawk eyes you'll ev-what?" He shot at Evie, who pulled her hand back from prodding at his shoulder. She said no words, but gestured to where Carlos sat.

"Nice!" Carlos inspected the gem closely, flicking off the scraps of dirt attached to the sides. Jay's mouth went agape, and Mal mentally shot out a bombastic laugh. "An Emerald, I say. I remember selling one in secret to the Queen of Hearts just about week ago."

He flinched, mouth snapping shut as the others gained looks of confusion. "You...sell these things to others?" Evie ventured slowly.

"Um, yeah?" Carlos said it as if it was a question rather than a response. He then shifted his own gaze away from the others. "Only to people who my mother thinks are worthy."

" **What?** " Mal exploded, shocking her comrades. "Does that mean my mother's not on her list?" She nearly screeched.

Carlos backed further, though his room of couch was beginning to dwindle. "I guess." He spoke back.

"Well then," Mal crossed her arms, composure returning as she smirked. "We're all just going to need to pay Miss De Vil a little visit." Jay rubbed his hands in delight at the decision, new ideas for what to steal forming in his brain.

Evie went silent, but Mal knew all as she spotted the young villain's eyes shining with joy at the statement.

Carlos took the startling news a whole other way. "No!" He yelled, the others turning his way as he hissed at the slight pain. "Not a good idea."

He squeaked childishly as Mal raised an eyebrow. "And why, is that?" She asked simply. Jay swiped the Emerald away as Carlos' eyes dimmed. "It's just..." He started, then paused, as if reconsidering what he was about to reveal.

He looked back up, and Mal gasped as she realized how much the boy's expression had turned pitiful.

"I don't think you understand how evil, my mom can truly be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Jay have a relatively complex relationship. At the beginning (ie. Here) Jay had no respect whatsoever, and thought Carlos was too puny for any work.
> 
> But after a while of seeing him in action he developed a sort of mutual respect, and the two leave each other alone. (Looks back at all the scenes in Descendants with them both in)...most of the time.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated!
> 
> Not my best chapter but hey, hope you guys like~Star


	4. Chapter 4

          Jay erupted into another fit of mocking laughter, globs of spit flying from his mouth and hitting their target; Carlos' cheek. The boy flicked away the fluids, unamused.

"Jay." Mal warned, eyes darkening. The man's voice died as fast as it had come, but Jay still hid a twitch of a smile under. "Alright," he began, ready to do anything to get an answer. Carlos flinched as the son of Jafar's knuckles cracked as he pushed them.

"Stop, Jay. You know you can't intimidate well." Mal remarked. Carlos' eyes widened. " _That_ wasn't well?" he asked.

"Nah," Jay brushed, placing his hands back to his sides. "my father said the power will come in a couple of years."

Mal scoffed, internally slapping herself repeatedly. "Now one cares about your life story, Jay." She remarked. Carlos sighed in relief. "But I still need answer from you, Carlos." The boy shuddered.

"Whyyy?" He stretched the word, his gaze pleading for them not to go on. But of course, villains never follow any orders. Mal stopped before the son of a Cruella, arms crossed.

"Why can't we head over to your mother's?"

Carlos retailed by crossing his own arms, huffing. "Because I'm not going." He said confidently.

Mal snapped, and her hand became enveloped with an acid green flame. Carlos sweat dropped. "N-No." He murmured, voice low.

Evie placed a gentle hand on Mal's shoulder, careful not to awaken her inner daemons. "Try another way." She suggested lightly. The daughter of Maleficent tapped her chin in thought. "Fine," the magic she once had controlled vanished. "Then you'll have to tell us exactly what goes on in your mother's home." She traced her finger offer the gash along his forehead. "Scars don't come from nowhere." She sang.

"I..." Carlos began, but stopped as his throat closed, filling his esophagus with liquids. Images flashed before his eyes, and he quivered, mouth refusing to speak.

_"Disgraceful!"_

His eyes shrank to prinpricks, and Carlos found himself muttering under his breath. Evie shrank back, surprised. "Geez, calm down. We don't have to go."

Mal's eye twitched. "Ev!" She snapped, ready to hit her friend for her foolish actions. She pinched her brow, forcing down her frustration. "Alright." She agreed, not bothering to conceal her frown. "Let's just go watch what little television we have."

* * *

            _"And coming up along the sidelines is Numbers #16. And wow, perfect goal! Another good victory for Auradon Prep!"_

Jay cocked his eyebrow at the virtually tiny screen. "Guys, why are we watching these heroes?" He questioned.

"It's the only thing on." Mal restored, but even her own body language suggested she despised when she had clicked onto. "Remember? No cable." She clonked her head twice.

Carlos' eyes sparkled as his vision trailed after the running figures. "Wow!" He tugged on Mal's sleeve, the fir grumbling in response. "How did you get a device like that?"

"My mother stole one before she was banished, to keep her company." Mal spoke, her tone prideful.

_"And coming across then field is Dude, Auradon's official mascot! What an adorable animal to have!"_

Jay groaned, leaning back along the armchairs. "That thing makes me want to stick it down a sewer pipe."

Evie nodded. "Exactly."

Carlos, however, gave a squeak of fear and buried himself into Evie's arm. "Aw," she cooed, caressing her fingers across his rugged hair. "What's making you so scared?"

"The dog." He said, voice muffled. "It's a beast of Tartarus. And it's gonna kill me when it has the chance!" He cried out, terrifed.

"Yeah." Jay sarcastically agreed. "Thing's going to bite my head off before I can defend myself." He growled as Carlos whimpered. "What the heck, man? Aren't you supposed to be then on of Cruella De Vil?"

Carlos raised his head. "Yeah, so?"

"Cruella chased and wanted to kill defenseless puppies for fun, then take their fur and make fur coats." Mal joined. "Why would you want to be terrified of the ones she loved if you want to follow in her footsteps?"

She shook her head disapprovingly as Carlos' mind whirled with memories once more.

_"If I could, I'd take and sell you for even a single pup!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this chapter is a bit short. But don't let that effect how you read! It all depends on how it is written.
> 
> Anway, for anyone who wants a challenging question, riddle me this;
> 
> What was the use of the guard at The Museum of Cultural History? Think about it. Auradon is a place where no villains live, since they had been banished. Only good people, who wouldn't dare steal. Maybe they had just put him in there because the King and Queen knew about the four's coming, and took precautions?
> 
> Then again, if they took it there, why wouldn't they at least get a guard for the Ceremony to keep an eye on them?
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated!
> 
> Bye~Star


	5. Chapter 5

          "Give me a break." Jay muttered, his eyes fixated on the glowing screen. "Do not tell me it's another song."

He flipped the remote into his palm, slamming his finger down on the power button. The television died out with a soft _hiss_. "Hey!" Mal shouted, raising her head from its position along the pillows. "I was watching that!"

"Sure." Jay said. "You were actually paying attention to a show that only talks about Heroes and their purity."

Mal paused, eyes darting nervously. "Touché." She finally remarked, packing her hands in a tight lock behind her head. Carlos awoke with jumbled sentences as he sprang upward, squinting.

"What, it's over?" He questioned. "No." Jay retorted. "but none of us want to watch prissy little rich kids run about with paddles and a ball."

Evie snorted. "I bet if you could be there you'd join the team like _that_." she snapped, the sound echoing through the darkening hallways. Mal chuckled as Jay fumed. "Would not!" He shouted.

"Would too." Evie said, tone remaing unchanged. Jay crawled over to the daughter of the Evil Queen, challenging her with his stare. "Would not." He nearly growled out. Evie blinked, then smirked victoriously. "Would...too." Her voice was bubbly.

"Stop it, both of you." Mal forced her arms between them both, palms close to each of their noses. "You're acting like your heroes in conflict." Evie reared back, disgusted. "Weird." She muttered.

She felt the shift in mass and watched as Carlos stood. "You're the ones who did it." He pointed out.

He then began his journey to the door, but froze as Mal blocked his path. "Just _where_ do you think you're going?" She interrogated. Carlos' calm damenor washed away as he flinched. "Home." He squeaked.

Mal's eye brightened as an old ideas came tumbling back. "We'll we have to escort you home, right guys?"

"Definitely." Evie agreed, placing her own feet on the floor.

Jay nodded. "Well, duh."

Carlos gained an expression of pure shock. "What?" He yelled as the others gathered the items they needed to acquire. "I thought you said you weren't going!"

He grumbled as Mal traced her finger on his nose, causing a heated blush to form on his cheeks. "Evil." She remarked. "Seriously, how did you not think this would happen?"

"I've been living far from town with only my mother. What do you think?" Carlos deadpanned. Mal rolled her eyes as she latched onto the boy's ear, him shouting in protest as she now dragged him out the door.

"Ooh, night!" Evie cheered. "The greatest time to be out doing evil!"

Carlos groaned.

* * *

          "Come on guys, I don't feel like going now!" Carlos whined, kicking his feet against Mal's vulnerable spine. "We can head there tomorrow!"

He yelped as he was suddenly dropped onto the cold ground. "To bad," Jay said as he strode past, refusing to help the boy up. "We're heading their now. No one can fight against Mal's decisions."

"Have you even tried?" Carlos grumbled as he climbed to his feet, but almost tumbled back as Jay whipped around. "Many times." He remarked, then turned back without a word, leaving Carlos in a stunned silence.

The group continued on in silence. The lack of animals created a tense atmosphere, each creak of siding or snapping of a twig making Carlos shudder.

He yelped as Mal come to an abrupt halt, causing the younger villain to face plant into her back. "Watch it." She growled under her breath.

Carlos instantly began nearly shouting out apologies, acting as if he had been reprimanded. He then froze when Evie placed a hand along his shoulder, as if he had been hurt. "It's ok." The boy calmed.

"Mal gets like his sometimes. Sh-" Evie paused, as if deciding wether or not to continue. "She always wants to impress her mother."

"Maleficent?" Carlos asked quietly, grasping Evie's hand as he pushed to an upright position. Evie nodded in confirmation. "Being the daughter of the evilest of them all can be difficult. Have a lot to look up to. You should be lucky you only have Cruella."

_"A single pup!"_

Carlos sighed. "Not that lucky." He murmured, voice low. But Evie still the remark and slowed, head tilted.

"What does that mean?"

"What are you guys taking about!?" Jay interrupted, straying away from Mal as she moved closer. Evie frowned back, her annoyance clear. "Just talking." She answered simply.

Jay leaned in. "About what?" He ventured.

Evie gingerly lifted his chin up. "About nothing." She said in a sickening sweet tone, then dropped back, turning away. Jay sighed as her retreating form went for Mal. Carlos squinted, then almost gasped as his conclusion.

"You like her." He taunted.

Jay let out a sputter, face erupting into a red fire. But he had no time to return as Mal shushed them both. "We're at a Dead End." She explained.

"No we're not." Carlos intervened, causing the group to stare at him in surprise. "This is just how mother keeps away intruders." He pushed past his much larger partners and eyed the boulder blocking their path closely.

Mal shrugged. "I don't really know what you can do with a rock but hey, you're the one who lives there."

"Man, when you said Underground, I didn't think under a rock." Jay commented. Carlos ignored the comment and flicked the stone, pebbles flying...

And he then slammed his fist down, a single part caving in. The stone fell backward, tumbling into the abyss below, where the group was destined to head next. "Someone could get seriously injured." Evie said.

"Eh," Carlos responded; dipping his foot down until he caught the dampening soil. "Kinda hard to miss the noise so you can dodge it pretty easily."

Mal smiled. "Alright, let's get going."

"Ah, ah," Mal felt her blood turn cold as as a familiar voice not entitled to her friends purred behind her. She was swung back by a cold palm, and cringed as she stared in flashing green eyes.

Maleficent grinned at them all in vicious delight. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't. Play. Agario...ever. That game is too addictive! But hey, if you already do, keep an eye out for a cell named either Ember or Amber flailing around like she's on too many sugar cubes.
> 
> I have the tablet version, and if you do too, tell me your name and we can take over the game as a team!
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated!
> 
> Well, bye~Star


	6. Chapter 6

Maleficent hummed as she scanned over the group, eyeing them each suspiciously. Her gaze only released as she found Carlos, who couldn't bare to look up. All he wanted was to get home.

Right?

His breath hitched in his throat as the master of evil stalked up to him, like a predator hunting her pray. "Who, may you be?" She inquired, eyes flashing dangerously.

Carlos gulped. "C-Carlos." He stuttered, tone rising. Mal gazed helplessly, feet seemingly glued to the ground as she watched her mother do what she did best;

Terrify.

"Well, that's not all I need to know." Maleficent continued, swiping a sharp nail over the boy's cheek. Carlos shuddered, the dull moonlight barely showing the dark scratch that now bore his skin.

"What do we do?" Evie whispered to Jay as she clung to him tightly. He shook his head as she watched him with pleading eyes. "We can't do anything." He concluded, eyes hardening.

Evie relased a quiet cry, plunging herself into the preteen's muscled arm. Jay sighed; at least the light wasn't bright enough to show the pink on his facial expression.

All but Maleficent jumped as a large crash echoed up from below then ground. "Where are you!" A higher voice screeched, making Mal's ear ring. "Maleficent we have buisness!"

Carlos visibly paled. He knew then voice's culprit, and easily guessed it in his mind. He lost his courage and his head slumped, pulling downward.

The clomping of steps drew near, and even Mal couldn't lie and admit she wasn't frightened.

"Maleficent!" _Cruella De Vil_ shrieked, squeaking a small item on her shoulder madly. "What point do I make when I say don't wonder out?"

She squealed the item, now identified as a rubber dog once more, as if it would cause the woman to be even the slightest regretful. I didn't, but Carlos seemed effected as he slunk back, fear striking at his heart.

"I do not take orders." Maleficent growled. "I may be purchasing your merchandise, but you will never be able to force me to do tasks."

Cruella scoffed. "I can try." She retorted. But when she whipped her head around to each of the trio she had in her vision, her annoyance switched to full blown anger. "What are these kids doing here?"

"None of your business." Jay said. Cruella whipped to face him, and the preteen backed away as he finally noticed how intimidating the woman he had only heard stories about could truly be. "Enough out of you." She barked.

Maleficent still had her back turned to the others, and calculated Carlos' features, the boy too frightened to fight back. "Well, I just want to know why there is a runt with them." She told her apparent comrade.

Cruella De Vil peaked over her shoulder and put out a fake gasp, ripping the woman away. "That is my son!" She yelled, not bothering to push back the runt remark. "How did he get with them?"

"Mother." Mal interrupted, grasping her parent's attention. "How long have you been hiding this from the townsfolk?"

"You're her mother!" Cruella screamed, failing to hide her surprise. Maleficent glared at her. "And you're his."

Maleficent just now took notice of her daughter's appearance. "Who cares what they now? All of them are ignorant fools, who don't deserve the knowledge." She flicked Mal's nose, thee girl muttering a slight 'ouch' as the older woman smirked. "That includes you."

That made Mal flinch back, the words hitting her hard. Still not bad enough; all she had done was made her mother disgusted. "Hey!" Evie shouted. "You have no right to say that to her!"

Maleficent down right laughed. "Aw, standing up for her. How good of you, daughter of the Evil Queen." Evie had no comeback and adverted her gaze, tears hidden under her flowing hair.

She only looked over as Jay rubbed a comforting hand along her back, murmuring soft words into her ear.

While the others were preoccupied, Cruella gripped her sons cheeks, cooing. "I have been so worried, Carlos." She told him, but the lie was clear. "Where did you run off too?"

Carlos huffed and stared away. Cruella's expression was hard as she pushed down on the pressure she had already put on her son's cheeks, making sure to hit the cut the other woman had left.

The boy whimpered silently, raking at her arms. "I went to the castle." He informed her in a muffled voice. "It was the first place I saw."

"Well then, you've actually done your job. Now I may be able to have more customers." She twisted away, and Carlos sighed;

No thank you, nor recognition of his achievement.

Mal saw the boy and slipped past the group, coming over to him as Cruella grabbed Maleficent's attention. "Hey." Carlos froze, but his tension was released as he came to a realization on who it was.

"Hi."

There came an awkward silence. "Listen," Mal began, breaking the thickening tension. "Don't take it personally if you mom says stuff like that."

Carlos scoffed, eyes glazing over his mother's wild hand gestures. "It's not just words." He said, glancing away. Mal tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean?"

The young villain bit his tongue, but still couldn't hide the truth form being spit out. "You asked me where the cuts and bruises came from." He stated simply. It took a few seconds, but Mal finally gasped as she collected the evidence.

"Carlos!" Both turned to find Cruella stomping towards them, fuming. Mal stepped back as she gripped the edges of Carlos' shirt, refusing to be gentle as she tugged. She regained her composure and breathed, closing her eyes.

"Maleficent has refused my generous offer. We're going home."

"Us too, Mal." Maleficent locked onto her arm. "We have to talk about what being truly evil is." Mal couldn't help but return the look of pleading Carlos gave her as their separate mother's pulled them apart.

Evie eyed them both, but in the end held Jay's hand as she turned back to the village. "I'm sorry." She murmured to Carlos, guilt piling in her stomach. Unknown to them all, the boy's mind whirled.

Carlos' eyes narrowed. "Actually mother," he spoke the word as if it was venom. He then unhooked himself, taking a step back.

Cruella De Vil couldn't deplete the look of shock as he calmly walked over to Mal, standing by her side. "I'd rather go with Mal and her mother."

Maleficent laughed wildly. "This is to much! Your son, wants to go with my daughter and I!" Her expression turned serious. "But still, one more student to work for me."

She turned to Carlos, who gazed at her without any ounce of fear. "Fine, you my come." He nearly cheered, but decided against it and only ran towards Mal, who caught him in a joyful hug.

"We'll talk about this later." She muttered in the boy's ear, and Carlos' joy slightly fell, but held the same;

Until Cruella stalked forward, shaking. Carlos whimpered as he leaned back, closing his eyes as he waited for the hit that was destined to come. He could feel the tight breaths on his skin, and shuddered.

He cracked open his eyes lightly when no pain erupted on his skin. He was surprised to find Cruella crack a smirk. "Showing backbone, eh?" She patted him on the head.

"Good job."

Carlos gaped at his mother. She had complimented him. Cruella, his mother, had acknowledged his existence and _downright grinned_.

He suddenly felt woozy.

"T-Thanks." He stuttered, but then came the expression he knew all too well;

_Don't be grateful._

He nodded in reply, and Cruella didn't even bother to force a smile as she waved her hand lazily. "Now get out, I have very important work to get to."

Carlos cupped his hands along his mouth. "All you do is squeak the demon toy!" He chuckled as the gradually distant barks of her mother. The others followed his action, but clapped a hand over their mouths to keep them quiet.

Maleficent growled, but remained silent as the group moved their way back to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like how I made Maleficent act? I felt like in the beginning of the movie she could have had a colder attitude, since she was ripped from the throne and then banished with villains. Some of which complete and total idiots.
> 
> And then we got to the end. Ooh, I loved that dragon! Though I can't understand why Maleficent didn't knock anyone down. I mean, she must be pretty coordinated!
> 
> Also, funny thing happened yesterday. I was listening to Rotten To The Core by Dove Cameron (why only her? Have it just say Descendants), and right after it played Apologize by One Republic. It was like it was trying to say that some people of Auradon can't forgive what the villains had done. Or maybe I'm just overthinking it.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated!
> 
> PM me or review if you have ideas~Star


End file.
